


Cuddles are the best medicine

by majesticduxk



Series: tumblr ficlets [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, alpha!cas, but that's incidental, dean is sick, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: prompt: Hi Ducky! I'm ill :( A stuffed nose and fever and I'm feeling icky all over. I was wondering if maybe by ay chance you could write me a tiny ficlet? Like, Omega Dean being sick and Alpha Cas taking care of him?so summary: omega!Dean is sick and alpha!Cas takes care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adventuresofJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofJo/gifts).



> a/n I’m sorry you’re not feeling well Jo <3 I hope you feel better soon. Here is some pure fluff for you. (full disclosure: I am projecting. I hate honey and lemon)

Dean felt like crap. Like absolute crap. His nose was blocked. His head was sore. Tiny biological razor blades lined his throat, causing pain and suffering with every swallow. And he couldn’t even stop swallowing. Life was not fair.

The edge of the bed sunk and Dean turned away. He could do without Cas’s stupid platitudes, which were stupid anyway. He just wanted to be well.

Unexpectedly, Cas didn’t offer any platitudes.

“I’ve got some honey and lemon here, Dean. I’d like you to drink it.”

Tears sprang uninvited to his eyes. This was worse than a platitude. How could Cas be so cruel? He hated honey and lemon. Carefully, he kept his face averted, while rasping out, “Thanks, Cas. I appreciate it, but honey and lemon-“

“Not a request, Dean.”

Now the tears were trickling down his face. How could Cas be so mean – and when he was sick.

He must have snuffled or something, because next moment Cas was slowly and carefully gathering him in his arms. Only when he was delicately cradled against Cas’ chest, did he speak.

“I know you don’t like honey and lemon, but I don’t like you feeling bad. The honey will help to sooth your throat, and the lemon is antibacterial. And after you’ve drunk the hon-“

“Horrible, disgusting drink.”

“-horrible, disgusting drink, you’ll feel better, and then we can curl up in front of the TV and watch movies.”

Idly rubbing his nose on Cas’ chest, Dean considered. If he skulled the drink, he could be on that sofa in-

“And you have to sip it for the best effect, Dean.”

Shivering, Dean simultaneously cursed and leaned into his mind reading alpha. He wondered if it worked for things like triple fudge ice cream sundaes with extra fudge. Dean thought very hard at Cas.

“You don’t get any ice cream when you can’t breathe, Dean.”

Shocked and disappointed in equal measure, Dean looked up from Cas’ chest. The alpha had a fond smile on his face.

“No, I can’t read your mind, you just get a certain vanillary scent when you think about ice cream.”

“That’s cheating!”

Smiling, wider, Cas leaned forward, and rubbed his nose gently against Dean’s. “Drink your medicine, and you’ll be able to tell what I’m thinking.”

Scowling the whole time, Dean drank the devil drink.

~o~

Lying on the sofa, his head on his alpha’s chest, Cas’s fingers moved ever so gently across his scalp, the other hand warm against his back. Dean sighed happily. Since he was sick, Cas let him choose (even though he he’d seen Die Hard a million times, he didn’t complain), and then the alpha lay himself down to make the most perfect body pillow.

“But when I’m better I get ice cream, right?”

Cas’ laughter was a soothing rumble beneath him. “Whatever you want, Dean. Whatever you want.”


End file.
